‘Foxtrot’ is a new and distinct variety of ‘Gala’-type apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. The new variety is believed to be a whole-tree mutation of ‘Tenroy Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121), and is characterized by its large, intense red early maturing fruit. ‘Foxtrot’ was first observed in a commercial orchard planted with ‘Tenroy Gala’ trees near Quincy, Wash. in 2004. After three seasons of observation, the variety was asexually reproduced by grafting to determine whether the desirable characteristics of fruit size, color and early maturity would carry through to subsequent generations. Wood from the second generation trees was grafted onto ‘M26’ rootstock and planted in a larger commercial planting in 2009 for further observation. ‘Foxtrot’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.